


They Loved You

by aawake_atnight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aawake_atnight/pseuds/aawake_atnight
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	They Loved You

A long, long time ago, in an unnamed land, there were two young farmers. They fell in love at such a young age, and they moved into the man's house, to run his farm.  
The king and queen were young, too. Queen Andrea had thick, black hair- always long and flowing down her back, and deep green eyes. King Jasper had almost as thick brown hair, and bright red eyes.  
Only a couple of months passed since the couple was crowned, and Queen Andrea was heavy with child.

The birth had come and all the nobles were staying in the castle.  
But there was something wrong. The child was born, bright red eyes and rich brown hair like his father.

But there wasn't just one. There was another child.  
This one had ebony hair, he had green eyes. A replica of his mother. The king and queen named them Roman and Remus. Opposites.

But having twins was too much for the queen.  
Her heart was never strong, and having one child could have killed her.  
The birth proved to be to much for the young queen. She died within hours.. It was tragic. The king was heartbroken.

The king couldn't raise two sons alone. He couldn't do it, and people knew that. Theoretically, he could, but the problem was that he didn't want too. 

He couldn't look at Remus. It wasn't the boys fault, but it hurt too much.  
So the king chose to let him go. The boy was taken to one of the poor farm couples, just as young as the king and queen.When he turned 15 he would return to the castle, but he wouldn't know before then. 

It's been 14 years since then. The family had raised Remus as if the boy was their own child, and he was none the wiser. He pranked, and acted much older than his age. He knew too much. He was almost unmanageable. 

Almost.  
But he loved his family. His parents. His cat. So he stopped, for awhile. But his parents started acting odd, close to his birthday. He wasn't stupid, he knew there was something wrong.  
On his 15th birthday, he woke up as if it was any normal day.  
It was everything but that for the young prince.

"My liege, are you sure you want us to pick him up?" Royal advisor Logan asked. "We have been watching him for quite some time, he seems, well, unmanageable."  
That received and whack on the back of the head from his husband, Patton, also a royal advisor. "He's lonely, Logan. Not unmanageable. He's bored too- those classes bore him to death, of course he's going to pull petty jokes." Patton said pointedly, before looking up at the king. "He's a good kid, King Jason, really."  
The king sent them off.

Remus knew something was wrong as soon as he stepped out of his room.  
"Mother?" he asked, seeing her crying in the kitchen. She looked up at him and burst into tears.  
She hurried over to him and threw her arms around him.  
Remus was scared.

What was happening? Why was his mother so upset, and why wouldn't she tell him why?  
His mother always confided in Remus, she loved her son dearly.

At midday, Remus was antsy and nervous. He didn't know what was troubling his parents, and they seemed to be unable to look at him.  
At least Asfet was there with him. His beloved cat. Asfet was always by his side- or on his shoulders.  
Remus pet the long, blue-grey fur and sighed.  
"Do they hate me, Asfet?" he asked the cat.

/Obviously they do. They hate you, theyve always hated you.. everyone does./  
"No, they don't- They can't hate me," he whispered to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking on the front door of his home.  
Anyone hardly came to visit them, so far out in the countryside.  
Remus hear the door open and heard voices- two not of his parents.  
Were they coming to jail him? Kill him?

He heard his mother cry again, a sound that made his gut drop and his heart pang.  
He slowly got up and opened the door, not letting himself be seen.  
/Go see, Remus, go. You deserve to know./

"I know Miss, but we had made an agreement." one of the men said.  
Father nodded, a hand on mothers shoulder. "We know, sir. He's… he's not going to take it well."

Take what well? Why was mother crying? Why were these men in his home.  
"We know. We've been keeping an eye over him for quite some years. Protecting him. But now its time for him to return home." the taller one said.  
But this was his home. And watching him? What was happening.  
"Remus is the prince, if I must remind you."

Those words shattered Remus' world. Prince? No, no he wasn't a prince- he was a farmer. His parents were not royals.  
Tears came to Remus' eyes and he wiped them away, slipping back into his room.  
If these men were telling the truth… his whole life was a lie.  
/A lie a lie a lie, everyone has lied to you/

He threw everything he owned into a rucksack, which wasn't much, and made for the back door. He paused and grabbed Asfet, slipping the cat into his bag. He walked out and slammed it shut, before running into the fields.

He was not a prince.  
/Damn right you arent./

The men inside jumped at the slam, and his father cursed under his breath.  
"He heard us," he said, running to the door.  
"Remus wait! Please!" he called after his son.  
The boy didn't turn around.

Moments later two horses, one a red brown, and one bay, came galloping around the house and after the boy.  
The two riders were royal advisor Patton Hart and royal advisor Logan Hart.

Mother came to the door and hugged Remus' father, crying into his shoulder. He held tight to his wife.  
Poor boy.

Remus ran through the fields, and he cursed, dropping to his stomach around the corn stalks. He heard the two men talking lowly, and heard one dismount.

"Remus, please come out." he said, voice gentle.  
"I'll explain everything to you. I know you're scared and confused. You only have half the story."  
"Im not a prince." he called back, softer.  
He wasn't just scared. He was terrified.

"Remus, we'll explain everything to you, i promise."  
Eventually, after minutes of the man's consoling words, the convinced Remus to come out. He was covered in dirt and had tear streaks down his face.

"There we are," the man said, with a kind smile on his face.  
"My names Patton. This is my husband, Logan." he said gently.

Remus tentatively nodded.  
"Why are you trying to take me away from my family?" he asked softly, clutching his bag  
"We're bringing you to your real family, Remus. Your mother died when you were born. You have an older twin, too. You'll meet him when you go," he said, giving a sad smile.

Remus looked down. He was… adopted? The king didn't.. they didn't want him.

"Why does he want me back?" he said coldly. "He obviously didn't want me before."  
Patton frowned. "Its not that he didn't want you. He was heartbroken. His psyche couldn't handle 2 children." he said gently.

"But please, Remus. Please come with us." Logan said, stepping up. "Your father wants to see you, your brother wants to meet you."he said.  
"I can't promise you're going to like it there. But I can promise that Patton and I are going to try our hardest to make you as comfortable as possible."  
"Please kiddo-"

Too loud. The voices got louder too.  
/They're lying to you, they want to hurt you, they want to kill you, your mom and dad-/  
"Shut up, shut up," he whispered, shaking his head.  
"Fine!" he said, covering his ears quickly.

"Okay, I'll go with you. Just don't talk over each other. Please." he said, softer.  
Patton gave a wide smile and clapped his hands, making the young boy flinch slightly.  
"Great," he said cheerfully.  
"Can I take your bag?" he asked, looking at Remus, who nodded and handed it too him.

"You know how to ride a horse, yes?" Logan asked. Remus once again nodded.  
The ride was rather long to the castle, and Remus got more comfortable with them. They explained more about his family, and the more he heard the more nervous he got.

Finally they arrived. Men took the horses and Remus was amazed and slightly overwhelmed. So many people, everything was so tall. Patton and Logan lead him through the castle and to his room.

Well, rooms.  
"This huge," he said, looking around the foyer of his rooms.  
Patton and Logan looked to each other.  
"Kiddo, this is only the foyer. Your studys over there, bedroom, and bathroom. We'll get the decorators in here soon for you- its rather bland now," Patton hummed.  
Remus looked at him like he was crazy. "Its- oh wow," he breathed, looking around with wonder in his eyes.

The two showed him into the washroom, and Remus was amazed that they had hot water.  
They instructed him the clean up so the talor could come fit him with new clothes.  
/Its a trick, Remus./  
He ignored the voices.

They left Remus in the washroom with soaps and new towels and a half-clean pair of his old clothes. The boy slipped into the bath and groaned. It felt amazing.

The taylor came up with outfits, showing them each to Remus.  
One caught his eye. Poofy trousers and a tight fitting shirt, with accents.  
He looked at the man with a smile.

"Do you think.. you could do that in black and green?" he asked. "Please. If you can't thats fine-"  
"Of course, sire."he said, pulling out swatches of fabrics, showing him the various greens and blacks.  
Remus chose a smooth feeling, inky black, and a slightly ruffer bright green. The taylor nodded. "That'll do nicely. I'll have to fit you now," he said.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur, a fancy meal with delicious meals, pastries and cakes and pies galore. Meeting people and answering questions. 

Now Remus was alone, late at night. Asfet made himself comfortable on Remus' lap, the boys hand in his fur.  
Night was when the voices got bad. He was tired and mentally drained, not to mention emotionally.

He rolled over, and Asfet huffed, lying on the other side of the large bed as to not get crushed.  
"Do you believe them, Asfet? That I'm a pince?" he asked softly. "The voices say they're lying," he mumbled, scratching behind the cats ears.  
/Of course theyre lying, Remus../  
He trued to shut out the voices, taking a breath.

Remus sighed, laying on his back. "Why are.. why would they lie?" he asked softly, talking to himself.  
"They don't have a reason.. they don't want to… hurt me? Do they?" he croaked, running his hands through his hair. 

Remus eventually drifted off to sleep- not a satisfying sleep, but rest all the same.


End file.
